


Class 1-A Goes To Hogwarts || A BNHA And Harry Potter Crossover

by Red_Writes_Fanfic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gryffindor Midoriya Izuku, Hogwarts Fifth Year, My Hero Academia and Harry Potter Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Slytherin Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Red_Writes_Fanfic
Summary: Aizawa has announced to Class 1-A that they will be going to a school called Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizadry which is located in scotland. Once they arrive they are sorted into their new houses which are Gryffindor , Slytherin , Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff.This is going to take place after season 3 of My Hero Academia and during Harry Potter And The Order Of The Pheonix.The Harry Potter and My Hero Academia crossover that nobody asked for but got anyway
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Harry Potter, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Class 1-A Goes To Hogwarts || A BNHA And Harry Potter Crossover

**Author's Note:**

> Ok this is my first crossover fanfic so plz let me know if I did good or not. Also there will he no pairings in this fanfic at all. This will also have slow updates bc I havent exactly figured out the plot but plz read this anyway

If class 1-A was shocked then yes you would be correct. Their class teacher Aizawa had anmounced that they would be going on a trip to a school which was located in Scotland meaning they would have to travel quite far to get there.

But it wasn't the fact that they would have to go all the way to Scotland to go to this school it was because they would be learning magic.

"Why are we going to this school?" Tsuyu asked raising her hand. The class nodded in agreement with her question also wondering why they would have to go to a new school.

"This will be a chance for you to learn new things and this is also to protect you from villains like the league. The principle has already contacted the headmaster of the school who has given us permission to arrive as soon as possible." Aizawa watched as the expressions on his students faces quickly turned from confusion to excitement in a matter of seconds.

"This means we will be able to learn real magic!" A pink skinned girl said excitedly with others agreeing with her.

"Everyone settle down." The class suddenly fell silent as their teachers eyes were more visible and his hair floating up. It was silent once their teacher's quirk erasure had been activated and two minutes later turned off.

"You will leave for the school tommorrow so its best to pack your things now. Class dismissed." And with that Aizawa left the classroom ready to talk with the principle while the class started talking with each other about going to Hogwarts.

"This is going to be awesome!" Kirishima said. "How do you think they do magic?"

"Maybe they have a special type of quirk or maybe a special type of power like in Naruto they have chakara which allows them to do all kinds of jutsu or ..." The class stared as the greentte known as Deku started muttering about how the people in Hogwarts use their magic which resulted in a very angry Bakugou and a fight almost breaking out if it wernt for Kirishima and Iida who were trying to calm the situation.

"Oi damned nerd shut up!" Bakugou yelled whilst letting off explosions that were aimed at Midoriya who looked up scared before Kirishima held him back.

"Hey calm down man." Kirishima said ignoring Bakugou's attempts to break free of his hold. Izuku sighed and walked over to Uraraka and Iida and waited untill everyone decided to leave the classroom and pack what they needed for the trip.

It wasn't untill a few hours later before Izuku had finished packing everything that he needed for the trip. The flight was going to be a long one so it was important that Izuku had everything that he needed.

Izuku looked at the time and realized that it was 11pm which meant he would have to get some sleep before they left for a train station in London which they would have to get a train which would take them to the school from there after buying their school supplies.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day had arrived where class 1-A would be going to Hogwarts. They had also found out that 1-B would be going to a similar school in America.

Izuku met with Todoroki , Uraraka , Iida and Tsuyu outside the dorms whilst the class was waiting for their teacher to come so they can go to the nearest airport.

"Hey Deku!" Izuku turned round to see his friend Uraraka after hearing her voice. "Are you excited to be going to a new school? I think it's going to be fun!"

Izuku nodded in agreement and had a conversation with her untill Yaoyorozu walked up to them.

"Hey if you don't mind me asking do any of you understand English?" She asked which earned a couple of responses from Izuku and Iida confirming they understand the language.

"Sorry , I don't really understand much of the language." Uraraka said.

"Its fine we can translate for you!" Izuku said earning a thanks from his friend.

It wasn't long before their teacher arrived announcing that the bus will be taking them to the nearest airport so they can arrive on time for their flight.

"Ok listen up , once we arrive in London we will be meeting with someone who knows where to get your school supplies that you will be needing for the school year so make sure to pair up in groups of 5 so you don't get lost."

The class responded to their teacher so he knew they listend. Aizawa watched as his students went to find groups with their friends.

The groups were:

Izuku Midoriya , Shouto Todoroki , Ochacco Uraraka , Tenya Iida and Tsuyu Asui.

Katsuki Bakugou , Mina Ashido , Ejirou Kirishima , Denki Kaminari and Hanta Sero.

Momo Yaoyorozu , Kyoka Jirou , Toru Hagakure , Mashirao Ojiro and Hitoshi Shinsou.

Mezou Shoji , Koji Koda , Fumikage Tokoyami , Rikido Sato and Yuga Aoyama.

They had arrived an hour early before their flight so the class passed the time by using their phones or talking to their friends.

An hour later their flight had arrived and they boarded the plane and waited for their teacher to give out instructions.

"The flight will be 12 hours long so make sure to get some sleep before we arrive."

It wasn't that hard to get some sleep unless you count some people trying to aggrivate Bakugou which caused people to stare at them since the explosive boy was using his quirk and threatening to kill his classmates.

After a long 12 hours the plane had finally arrived in London.

"Ok , we will be going to the train station to meet up with somebody who will show us where we can get the school supplies and find us somewhere to stay for the night." Aizawa said and after that they started the walk to the train station which took a while but they got there in the end.

They arrived at the train station which was quite busy.

"Hey Mr Aizawa do you know where to find this person?" Uraraka asked.

"Yes and he shouldn't be that hard to find since he is taller than All Might."

"Taller than All Might?" Izuku asked and a few minutes later a person walked over to them.

"You must be class 1-A. Follow me and we will go get your school supplies and find you a place to stay."

Everyone followed the man with Yaoyorozu translating what he said to those who didn't understand the English language.

They soon found themselves nesr a brick wall after entering a place and walking out of the back room.

"Is this the right place to go?" Yaoyorozu asked as the man pulled out what looked like an umbrella and started tapping some of the bricks untill it suddenly started moving creating an enterance.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!"


End file.
